List of The New Puppy Dog Pals episodes
Season 1 # The First Mission - The New Puppy Dog Pals Have an Encounter with The New Bad Kitties, so they try to shoo them away from their property. # Be School - The Main Characyers go to School for the first time, but A Mean Cat makes Anita and her Friends bully them. # The Fairy Best Day - Fairies move nextdoor to Quino’s Apartment, snd Cupcake tells him that they are the Winx, so he introduces his friends to his new neighbors. # A Very Pugtastic Carnival - Dallie takes The Main Characters to A Carnival, when All of them except Siski help a Penguin from one of their favorite cartoons ein ana art show, and Siski gets stuck in A Haunted Bouncehouse with Roshawn. # The Twins - Three Twins Named Zyra, Zyla, And Zyna move to the Newly Built house near The Dog Park. But Hissy recognizes one of them, and teaches Siski how to say hello to Zyna. # Pest Side Story - Kyla starts a Play Called Pest Side Story and Meets Caramel, a Flying Cat who acts as a Stagehand who is shy, but has a beautiful singing voice. # Meet The Wonder Pets - Barbara and Abigail win a Cruise Ship Vacation with a Chance to Meet The Famous Heroes, The Wonder Pets, But one of the Members refuses to show up. # King Quino - When The King of El Roosto takes a Vacation, he leaves Quino as the King, But then has no time to play with his friends. #Siski Saves Herself - Siski gets stuck in a Tree and needs to learn the importance of Doing Stuff alone to get off, but the School Bullies are preventing her from getting off. #Mayo May Not - Mayo, tired of being bullied by Cheesecake and Lumpy, decides to stay in the house for a whole month to spend more time with his parents, but Then Kedi gets kidnapped by Elliot. #Hidden Pleasures - Kyla and Noah find out that they both like Trying to catch Dragons, so they Form a bond, but Keep it a secret between most of the Main characters and School Bullies. #Pounded Big Time - Siski takes off her bow for a day and gets mistaken as her mom and gets trapped in a Cat Resort with Anita, but she treats her badly. #Nightmare at A Million Snores - Kedi spends her day with Michael at the Park, But Julia and Anita are teasing them. #Jiosu's Dilemma - Jiosu hears Rumors that Mayo stole Kyla’s Phone, So she searches far and wide to look for evidence. #Bloom's New Puppy - When Bloom from Winx Club wants a puppy the Puppy Dog Pals surprise her with Kenira Bloom's new Dachshund #When Pugs Fly - When Abigail wishes she could fly like How Hissy uses a glider, she insists help from a Flying Pig who was the First Pig in the world to Fly. #The Ruined Concert - all the parents take their kids to Kira and Thunder's concert, but Lumpy and Cheesecake ruin it, Now everyone must work together to make the show go on. #Take Your Kids to Jerk Day - The Parents take their kids to the lake for a picnic, but then Elliot steals all the food and now the kids must chase him to get the food back. #Fork Them in the Face - Siski finds a Golden Fork at the Beach, and uses it to Scare The New Bad Kitties Off, because they are scared of forks. #Kedi Can Do - Kedi signs up for a Self Improvement Class to try new things, but goes through many mood swings and exhausts Herself. #The Total Vote - Naomi starts a Vote that if The School needs Another Playground or More Pillows, but The Vote is tied, and Has no choice but to make her students fight. #The Foreign Art of Sleep Fu - The Parents See Their kids arguing with each other, so a Graceful Shih Tzu tries to calm them down and put them to sleep, but Abigail is wide awake. #Stop Disliking My Videos - Jiosu gets loads of dislikes by everyone, so she fights the School Bullies by torturing them. #The Five Senses of the Street - Barbara, Abigail, and Kyla start a News Show about what’s going on in their street, but The New Bad Kitties Come And Ruin Everything. #Multi Tasked Barbara - Barbara has a lot of things on her schedule, but can’t make it to Siski’s Birthday because of this. #The Legend of The Evil Wonder Pets - Ming-Ming tells The Gang that She has an Evil Clone, and They are allied with The School Bullies, so They Help The Wonder Pets Fight Them. Season 2 # My Hero Linny - Kedi thinks that The Wonder Pets Are weak and fail saving the world, until she gets stuck in sap and Linny saves her life. # Santo Mayo - Mayo makes a Giant Painting called “Santo Mayo” which pleases A Sheepdog who is The Art Inspector for the School Art Contest. #Bingo and Abigail's Day Together -Bingo has to be with Abigail for a whole entire day while Barbara is on a Mission with Siski and Quino, But Abigail just wants to play all day. #Sisters Departure - Barbara and Abigail argue while their parents are away on a business trip, so they both move out of their home, looking for new roommates, Meanwhile, Roshawn takes over the building. #Kedi's Alone Time - When Kyla gets nosy when Kedi tries to be alone, Kedi locks herself in her House for a whole day until Her Friends understand her independence. #Time For Trouble - Siski Finds Out that she has a Doppelgänger from space, Wiski, so they switch places, but Wiski wants to steal Siski’s Life. #No Dog Left Behind - When Kyla gets lost during A Camping Trip, The Rest Of The Gang (Except Kedi) look for her. #A Forbidden Love - When Abigail sneaks out to see Martin she forgets that her parents don't want her to be with Martin,Barbara finds out and doesn't want to tell her parents because is her sister but Bingo already knew and grounded Abigail. #A Kitty Problem - When Emily and Camilo try to force Molly to be bad,Molly admits she wants to be good and get grounded for that,Meanwhile,Siski finds Anita,which causes to Anita challenging Siski to a cat battle. #I Will Never Leave You - When Valentine's Day comes to town,evrybody stays with their wife or crush except Bingo and Kedi,Bingo doesn't spen V Day with Annie because she goes to her parents' house for the day and Kedi doesn't spend time with Michael because his mom said it was a "family" day. #BFF Day - Everyone spends the day with their BFF execpt Molly because of being grounded by her cruel parents. #Sour Dreams - #Queen of the Junkyard -